


To Be Alone

by wisepuma23



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Unrequited Love, WAILUIGI NEEDS MORE ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: Thanks to 2queer2deer for commissioning me to write a fic about our favorite sanders side!! Waluigi Sanders, I stan him from the very first episode, and he’s so cool. But sadly this fandom don’t give him enough angst, so, I wrote him some!





	To Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
>  _I'll be the one, if you want me to_  
>  _Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
>  _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
>  Say Something by A Great Big World

Virgil was locked in his room. His shoulders shook as he curled further under the covers. Virgil wiped his tears into his pillow. Another sob wrenched out of him. He was twenty seven years old and the other sides, light and dark, shunned him from the mindscape. Since, well, forever. Patton yelled at him today.

Light spilled into the room from the open doorway. Virgil choked on a gasp at the sudden change. He pulled his covers up to his chin. Was someone gonna yell at him again?

“Warghjhf,” Virgil said, as the other side came to sit down on his bed, “What are you doing here? Are you mad, too?”

He was tall, almost as twice as tall as Thomas’ parents, he’s always been the same height even when he was four years old. His height was intimidating, but he was a sweetheart, but the others didn’t believe him. Virgil knew, from one social pariah to another, he only wanted what was best for Thomas.

Waafihg shook his head and smiled, “Waa.”

Virgil dropped his hold on the covers, “What?”

“Waa,” Waafihg twirled his mustache, “Waa, waa, wa.”

Virgil felt his hand wipe away the tear tracks on his cheeks. Waafihg pulled out a handkerchief from his overalls. Virgil took it and blew into it. They were each other’s only friend here. Everybody else seemed to hate them. 

Virgil gave a watery smile, “Did you actually tell Patton that I was right?”

He simply tugged on his moustache and winked.

Virgil looked down at his hands. What if they were right? He was Anxiety, the only thing he’d ever be was a nuisance. He was worthless, the only thing he could make was tears, and bring pain. His thoughts swirled in his mind, a dark vortex of self loathing. 

_ You shouldn’t exist. _

_ You can’t do anything right! _

_ Why don’t you just leave already? _

Then he felt warm arms wrap around him and pulled into the soft scent of Wawahf. His thoughts stuttered to a stop. He buried his face into his friend. Wafjghgj’s arms were long enough to wrap around him twice. Twice the Waglefhu love. He felt a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Lie down, try not to wah,” Waawedjf whispered softly, “Wah a lot.”

Virgil laughed, the kind that was soft and surprised, and hugged him back. Nobody was entirely sure what Wafhgh was, it was only later when internet culture rose, that they finally had a name for what he did. Water was the meme side of Thomas. He knew memes before they became popular or existed.

It alienated him from the other sides for over sixteen years. Sixteen years of unadulterated fear from everyone. His strange language and references and height all added up to a lonely existence. No matter what Virgil did.

Virgil held him tighter, “Are you okay?”

Wadfj looked away.

He did not answer.

===========

Patton whistled as he worked in the garden outside in the sunshine of the mindscape. He was trying to best to keep his rose bushes alive. His hat flopped over in front of his face with the little pink ribbon fluttering in the breeze. Patton wiped his sweat off with a garden glove and dirt smeared on his rosy cheeks.

Yesterday they finished that video of Virgil and Roman discussing the different messages of Disney. It was so pure. Patton stuck out his tongue as he tugged on a weed. It was stubborn and didn’t yield to his efforts. 

A shadow fell over him.

Patton looked up and saw Wafhuji stand with a hand on his hip and a trowel in the other. He did that odd nasal laugh of his and folded himself down to kneel next to Patton. Patton looked away. Warehouse was a strange man. His heart beat faster around him, whether out of ingrained fear or anticipation. 

Wasdfjf started to dig around the weed and reached for it.

“Wait!” Patton said, “You need to wear better gloves because of the thorns.”

Wargil wrenched it out of the ground in one sharp motion. Blood dripped down from his palm. The thorns had cut through his paper thin white gloves. Patton covered his mouth with a gasp. Waxworm held the weed gently, his meme blood a stark contrast against the green leaves. 

“Why,” Patton said as he took the weed and threw it into the leaf bag and held his large hand, “Why did you do that? You’re hurt!”

Walug did that smile of his, that showed his gums and pearly whites, and looked around. Patton’s garden spanned the entire mindscape from the porch of Thomas’ house to the kingdom of imagination. In the sunlight, the blue eyeshadow under his eyes shimmered, and he looked breathtaking. 

Among all of the beautiful flowers, Whirlpool looked back at him, “Because you’re my number WAH-n.”

Patton felt his heart skip a beat, “O-oh, that’s very kind of you. I’m very flattered but,” Patton looked down at the hand he held, “I like Logan.”

Waliugu’s smile dimmed. He held his hand to chest and in a blink it was wrapped with bandages. Patton gave him a spare set of garden gloves. Walid went back to work and kept pulling up weeds. His muscles bulged under the overalls he wore, what strength he had, Patton looked away and pushed up glasses. 

They worked in silence, the soft whispers of leaves rustling was the only thing disturbing it. Patton knew he’s been less than kind to Weatherproof in the past. Even now, his heart thudded in his chest at his proximity. Then, suddenly, Whippersnapper spoke.

“I know I could never be someone’s number WAH-n,” Waliugug said and turned to look at him with a blinding grin, Patton felt sick bubble up at the back of his throat, “Wah.”

Patton looked back at the roses he was working on. He pushed his thick glasses again. His felt his eyes water and hoped his thick frames hid it. He cradled the weed in between his thick gray gloves. Wdifui was like it. Meant to be beautiful but could never be loved with the poison and barbs he held. Patton could never love him, not when his job was meant to tear him down. Patton pushed back his tears and tore the eyesore of a weed out of his beautiful garden imbued with love.

============

Logan looked up with irritation at the bookshelf looming before him. He needed to do some research for the upcoming anxiety video. Thomas had insisted on it. Logan was inclined to agree, Anxiety deserved acceptance and understanding of so many years of isolation. However, why did Thomas file away the information so  _ high _ ?

He heard footsteps echo in his library.

“Who’s there?” Logan called out, he adjusted his glasses, “Roman, it’s a bit late for you to pester me with another of your inane ideas.”

“Waah!” 

Logan felt his irritation rise two notches higher than if Roman actually showed up. Logan went back to analyzing the book shelf as Wonderfullness turned the corner. He waddled over to stand next to him. Logan held his books tighter as he realized that the book he was after was also too high for Waifu to reach even with his nightmarish long arms. 

“I need to reach that book,” Logan said as he pointed to the bright red spine sticking out, “However, it seems futile. Neither of us can reach it.”

Logan yelped as he felt strong hands grip his midsection and he felt air whistle by on his face. Logan sputtered as he felt his legs dangle over empty air. Waterboarding had lifted him far above to reach the top shelf with nary a sweat. The red book beckoned to him, just barely out of reach, Logan felt his glasses fog up at how tight Wholesome’s hands held him. 

“Just a little closer,” Logan said strained, his arm stretching to the edge of his limits, “Come on….”

“WAH-tch out!” Waloigu warned, then Logan realized he had unintentionally kicked the shelf in his wiggling to get closer, “WAH!!!”

The shelf wobbled. It’s insurmountable height suddenly seemed a lot closer. Logan smirked and grabbed the red book until he held it tight to his chest. The sudden movement was the tipping point as it fell towards them. Logan shut his eyes as he felt Wafiugilo pull him down, then he heard sick thuds and pained ‘waahs’.

Logan’s head hurt. He blinked blearily and gasped as he saw Warioliugi over him. He used his body to shield Logan from the textbooks heavy as a bowling ball. Whortlebery’s face broke out into a grin as he saw Logan was fine. Whale sat up and books fell off his back with resounding thumps. 

Logan sat up and rubbed his head and saw with surprise they were surrounded by a heap of books and the shelf had knocked the other shelves in his library. Thank god he could fix it with a snap of his fingers later.

“Waligufliu,” Logan said, “Are you alright?”

Waliguflie nodded. 

The shelf above their heads barely gave Waligudfjf any room due to his height. Their heads were quite close together as Waligudfj had to hunch. 

“Your back must be bruised,” Logan said, “I.... I could’ve sustained worse injuries than my head.”

Wallpaper brightened, “Waah!”

Logan looked away and frowned at the mess in his library. Both of them crawled out of that little makeshift enclave and stood up. Logan held the textbooks related to anxiety close to his chest. Wallfly’s smile dimmed as he put two and two together. His long time friend was getting an acceptance arc while he himself did not even get a thank you from Logan. 

“Willy Wonka,” Logan said as he adjusted his glasses as he craned his neck upwards to meet Waliugey’s grey eyes, “You will never be accepted, you don’t contribute to Thomas in any meaningful way, but...but I’m sure with time that we will tolerate your presence.”

Wall-e was silent. 

“Please do not resent Virgil,” Logan said, his icy tone left no room for argument, “We were not wrong to shun him in the past but now Virgil has finally learned that he needs to cooperate with us in order to better fulfill Thomas’ quest for self-actualization. You will only impede Thomas’ progress with your babyish ‘waah’s.”

Whore twirled his moustache thoughtfully. He gave a quiet ‘waah’ as he looked back into Logan’s eyes. He put a hand over the textbooks he held and gave a soft pained smile.

“Someday it will be Waligie time,” he said, “But I wah be okay if it never comes. Friends all the da wah to da end.” 

Logan blinked, “You’d rather Virgil be accepted at the expense of yourself?”

Woody turned and walked out of the library with Logan staring at him. He would never understand that side. He just took the brunt of a whole bookshelf with a smile. All that pain and suffering he’s carried over the years with that strange laugh and smile of his. Whatdaf was fine with being a pariah forever if it meant Virgil get the acceptance he craved because they were friends. Emotions. Logan wasn’t built for such things. Love, less so.

He remembered telling Patton that after his confession and watched him run from his room in tears. 

===========

Roman was surrounded by various drawings of christmas sweaters. Grrr, he had to get them perfect!! This video needed to be perfect!

A soft knock came at his door.

“Who is it?”

“Wah!”

Roman rolled his eyes and with a flick, the door opened. Maybe he’d offer to play a few rounds of Mario Kart. Wildbeast was obsessed with playing it, however he always picked Wario as his character. He was weird. Roman still liked their impromptu Mario Kart sessions since Winter sometimes picked up the feeling that he was stressed. His frustrated ‘WAHA!’ were hilarious to hear when he slips on a banana peel for the millionth time.

“What?” Roman said as he spinned in his wheelie chair to face him, “Do you need something?”

Waka had to hunch over to fit into Roman’s room. He knew he could adjust the height but well, he didn’t need to, did he? Waloi sat down on the floor immediately, he already knew that Roman was never going to accommodate his presence.

Wewwo held out a rose to him, “Kiss kiss fall in wah!”

Roman sat there blinking for a few moments. Then he kicked back his head and laughed. He wiped his tears away.

“Oh Weloufu,” Roman said as he took the rose, “If only there was someone out there who loved you.”

Weightless flinched at his quote from Hans from Frozen. Roman looked down at his rose and it wilted until black rotten petals crumpled to the carpet. It was a dark stain against the red and gold carpet. 

“But….I  _ wahve  _ you!” Wiaufu said, his moustache drooping down sadly, “Roman….”

Roman sighed and made a point of rustling his papers to show how busy he was. Why couldn’t he just take a hint? Even he himself wasn’t as dumb as Wiaaalulu was. 

“I’ll leave you  _ wah- _ nting more,” Waliugy said as he stood up, “Goodbye.”

Roman felt the door click as Waveldu left. He ran a hair through his greasy hair and saw wet drops fall onto the parchment of his drawings. He felt his own heart spasm with a phantom pain as he recalled his own words.

Walludie didn’t know he was too good for Roman to have. He didn’t deserve a sweet man who ran full tilt screaming “ _ WAH!”  _ when he was in danger. He remembered the many days and nights of them fighting on opposites sides of battle in his dreamscape. He had the face of a cruel villain but the heart of a gentle soul.

His words were strange but once Roman understood him, Windmill never said anything mean about anyone in his life.

Roman didn’t deserve him. Nobody did. And everyone in the mindscape knew it. Willowbend did not deserve any of them.

Roman covered his head in his hands as he held the wilted rose to his face. It smelled like Wilaleu. Roman choked on a sob, even with all of the adjectives at his fingertips, there was no other way to describe what it smelled than it was Waluiget’s.

The rose crumbled to dust in his hands.

===========

Waifuuf stood over the precipice. Thomas stood behind him in shook. The other four sides let Thomas explore the mindscape but they failed to warn him. Waterfall was already in every single one of the sanders sides videos but Wssiaodiuf always kneeled in his corner to hide his nightmarish height. 

“Whoa,” Thomas said as he looked upward, “You’re a big boy.”

Wawaligu did a wheezy laugh peppered with snorts. It was ugly but endearing all at the time. Thomas felt his heart pick up speed.

“Toll boi,” Thomas said then put a hand over his mouth, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I just need more restraint.”

Wiaofiek broke out into a blinding smile like the sun. He sat down on the edge of the cliff and patted the empty spot next to him. Thomas pulled the blanket tighter around himself, he was a blanket burrito at the moment, and sat. He felt the cool breeze flutter through his hair and he could see Waliufue’s moustache quiver in the wind.

What a gorgeous face.

“Waistcoat,” Thomas said, “I just wanted to say….thank you.”

He startled and turned to look at him. Thomas felt his heart break as he realized no one told him that before. He was learning ugly things about himself in his quest for soul searching, but perhaps, Westod wasn’t one of them.

“Wah-t?” Kanye West said.

“You have helped me through my roughest days,” Thomas said as he leaned into his thin torso, “Truly. I don’t know how I would’ve survive without my daily dosage of cat memes and shitposts. It’s completely meaningless but isn’t all of human existence, too?” 

Waligugu’s eyes started to shine. He tugged the ends of his long moustache to dab his tears away. Thomas felt Waluigigi’s arms wrap around him tightly.

“You don’t need to be useful to exist.” Thomas said, “You yourself are valid. I love you.”

Walulifi looked back at him and said, “Can’t spell Waluigie without ‘u’ and ‘i’.”

Thomas laughed, “Yeah, you’re right buddy.”

Then he heard a collective gasp from behind them. It was all five sides. Wait. Thomas’ eyes widened as he saw Wahgiu standing next to them. If he’s there, then, who is…

The arms around him tightened. Thomas looked up and saw Deceit grinning cruelly down at him. No, no, no! Deceit mockingly laughed as Waailnhi again.

“WAH!” was the last thing Thomas heard as Deceit  _ yeet’ed  _ him off the cliff and into the void. Thomas felt air whistle by as the blanket was whipped off him from the sheer force of the fall. Then he felt something thrust through him and everything went dark. 

Waligggu ran to the edge of the cliff to see Thomas’ broken body at the rocks far below the cliff. Patton buried his face into Logan’s shocked chest. Virgil crumpled into a heap. Roman grabbed Deceit by the throat and snarled as he threw him to the ground.

“ _ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”  _ echoed throughout the mindscape. Walluhfgh clutched his chest as he mourned the only person who said that loved him. Tears ran down his face. How could he! Wailgiugr stomped over to Deceit and thrust his size 16 boot into his face. Deceit laughed as Wadfkj stomped him to death. 

“Stop!” Virgil shouted as the others watched him with fear lacing through their veins, “Damn it, just stop! He’s dead! He’s dead. It’s over.”

Wajdfhe turned to them and they flinched. 

“Imma be numba wah-n.” Waglug said as he replaced Thomas in the mindscape and assumed control, “Like he wah-nted.”

Logan paled as they realized now he’d be the one in control. Everything they’ve done over the years might come back to bite them in the ass. Waifu would never forgive them for bringing Thomas into the mindscape and accidentally allowing Deceit to kill him.

“Waffle,” Patton said, “You know we only meant to do what was best for Thomas…”

Waluigi did not answer. He flicked a hand and all three of them were sent to the commons. Roman looked around and realized they were still free. He didn’t punish them. However, the chair where Wlfji usually sat, was gone. 

The man all four of them loved was gone.

Wialifi woke up with a sweat. He looked around and saw Thomas’ bedroom. It worked. He shut off the alarm and walked over to the mirror. He looked exactly the same, down to the hat and moustache. Years later, when airport security irritatedly asks him for a fingerprint scan, he finds out that he still has Thomas’ fingerprints. He had a new life but unfortunately at the expense of never seeing his four loves ever again.

His hair was starting to gray as he watched his dogs play in the yard. He drank a sip of Meme Juice. He smacked his lips, there was four dogs, and all of them shared the same names as the men he loved. It was close enough.

“Someday we will meet wah-gain,” Warfstache said.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments!!!
> 
> don't you love your son.... _looks at smudged writing on my hand_ , Waldo?
> 
> and here is some of the inspiration I got! [here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7c/46/2f/7c462fa80b6e81a202aadea80123d909.jpg), [here](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5a/cb/18/5acb18b525d507286c717e4ed3ef1bbe.jpg), [here](https://scontent-sea1-1.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/13584019_1622502761397403_1698315569_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTI4NDQ3NTQyNjU4ODEzOTQ5NQ%3D%3D.2), [here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1b/05/a8/1b05a8dc3d8c61003dbbfd781767438e--ecards-valentine-day-cards.jpg), and [and here!](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/e9/81/c6/e981c6fc023a0afab6ce5c12d2e595ac.jpg)
> 
> this is a work of art ok


End file.
